The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that proper maintenance of lawns and gardens requires numerous gardening tools, liquids, and fertilizers. One problem with lawn work is the need to store and transport the implements and materials needed to properly work on the lawn or garden. The variety of shapes and sizes of the implements needed or useful for working on lawns and gardens makes them difficult to store and carry. The chemical compositions and water are also in liquid form, and thereby re quire special mechanisms for storage and dispensing onto the lawn.
Although many people have areas of the garage or a storage shed set aside or adapted for storing their lawn and garden implements, these implements still tend to be haphazardly stored. For instance, it is common to merely store the long and short handled tools in one of the open containers and/or a wheel barrow or to hang them on various hooks placed on walls in the storage area. These storage solutions for lawn and garden care implements have problems with being able to safely and effectively store without damaging the implements and/or other items in the storage area. In addition, once they are carried to the work site the long and short handled tools must be emptied onto the ground so that the container can be used, which then makes the container unusable for moving the implements to a new location.
Another often tried solution is to loosely carry a number of different sized and shaped lawn and garden care implements to the work site where they are needed. This presents significant difficulty for most people. As a result, the typical lawn care worker will only carry a few selected implements at one time and either make an educated guess which implements will be needed or make several trips to carry all those that may be needed.
It is also known that lawn and garden work is generally not done in a single, fixed location. For instance, the typical lawn care worker will at least need to move around the lawn or garden of a single home, business or other location and, in the case of professional lawn care workers, will need to move from one lawn to another. Mobility that utilizes power sources presents yet additional problems, as replenishing a battery or locating a power source can be problematic near a lawn.
It is known that a conventional wheelbarrow includes an open cavity for temporarily supporting and transporting dirt, gardening tools and supplies, building materials, and refuse. Conventional wheelbarrows, however, are inherently unstable and prone to tipping on uneven terrain. Accordingly, the wheelbarrow is not well suited for supporting and transporting large, heavy or awkward lawn care appliances, such as rakes, bags, and chemical dispensers. As a result, accidents and spillage may occur.
Other proposals have involved lawn care carts for transporting tools and liquids. The problem with these lawn care devices is that they do not provide sufficient storage space for the myriad items that might be used while performing lawn care. Also, the mobility of the wagons requires a power source or is not easy to maneuver. Even though the above cited garden tool and liquid transport carts meet some of the needs of the market, a multi-purpose utility caddy that can be pushed, pulled, and manipulated while simultaneously dispensing a fluid trough a pumping mechanism, and holding various types of items is still desired.